


Forever and ever

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Kids, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: Some people find their other half when they are 43, some people when they are 25. Kurt and Blaine were lucky and found each other when they were 5.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Forever and ever

_**First time they met** _

“Hey, why are you so sad?” Little Kurt asked to a boy that was sitting in a bench in the park. He seemed sad and was sitting alone with no one near him.

“I’m lost, I was playing with my ball and running and then I didn’t know where I was anymore”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I will take care of you and help you, I promise” Kurt said and hugged the other boy. It was a bit weird because he was standing up and the hazel eyed kid was sitting in the bench, but he still returned the hug.

“Thank you, I’m Blaine Anderson and I’m 5 years old” Blaine said, showing one open hand with the five fingers.

“I’m 5 too! We can be best friends, do you want to be my best friend!?” Kurt almost shouted.

“Ok” Blaine giggled.

“Yay, besties forever and ever, pinkie promise” Kurt said.

“Pinkie promise” Blaine said, and with the pinkies linked was how Pam Anderson and Burt Hummel found them after several minutes of searching for them. The parents looked at each other and they knew that they would be seeing each other a lot since that day.

* * *

_**First day of high school** _

“God, I’m terrified, please tell me I’m not the only one” Kurt said, eyeing the school in front of him with a wary look.

“Oh, don’t worry, you are not the only one, I think I’m going to pee myself at any moment now” Blaine said with a serious tone, although he was smiling.

“Please, don’t pee yourself, you will get us a bad reputation the first day.” Kurt said laughing and then his tone turned cold and low. “That is if it isn’t already ruined when they discover that we are gay” He said bitterly.

“Hey, don’t worry” Blaine put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “No matter what happens in there, we have each other, besties forever and ever, remember?” Blaine said, sticking his finger.

Kurt linked their pinkies and said “Besties forever and ever” He smiled at his best friend. “Thank you” Kurt linked his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and hugged him while Blaine put his arms around his waist.

“You’re welcome” Blaine said when they separated. “Come one, hell awaits us”

“That doesn’t help!” Kurt said laughing.

“The smile on your face tells other thing” Blaine said smugly with a grin.

Kurt laughed again and they entered the school for the first time, together.

* * *

**_First time they confessed their feelings_ **

“Are you alright, Blaine?”

“Yeah, of course, why do you ask that?” He said.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, we know each other for 12 years now, almost 13, I know when something is bothering you” Kurt replied. They were in Blaine’s house and they were seeing a movie, however, Kurt couldn’t concentrate. Blaine had been acting distant for weeks now and he was worried. “Please tell me, I’ll try to help you in everything I can.”

“I’m okay, you can’t help me with this.”

“No, it’s not okay, you’ve been distant and I can’t take it anymore. You barely talk to me and when we are together you always say that you are tired so you don’t have to talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Don’t you want me to be your friend anymore?” Kurt asked with tears in his eyes.

“God, no! You did nothing wrong and you are my bestie forever and ever” Blaine said, cupping Kurt’s cheeks with his hands and brushing away the tears that were slowly falling. “But I’m scared that if I tell you, you won’t want to be mine anymore.”

“Blaine, nothing you could say or do could make me stop being your best friend, trust me” Kurt said. “If you don’t want to talk to me that’s okay, but I don’t want you to act distant with me”

“I love you” Blaine whispered so low that Kurt didn’t hear.

“What?”

“I love you” Blaine said, this time louder. “And I understand that you don’t love me too, I just don’t want to make things uncomfortable”

“Well, you failed with not making things uncomfortable” Kurt said, smiling.

“See! That’s why I didn’t-” Kurt put two fingers in Blaine’s lips to stop him from talking.

“You failed the moment you started acting weird weeks ago, because-” Kurt stopped and took a deep breath. “Because I love you too. In fact I started loving you a long time ago”

“Really?!” Blaine said with a broad grin.

“Yes silly, really” Kurt replied. “You could have saved us a lot of time if you had said something sooner”

Blaine laughed at that. “Well, look who is talking, you didn’t say anything either” playfully punching him in the shoulder.

“Touché” Kurt said grinning.

“Well, then… uhm… would you- would you want to be my boyfriend?” Blaine asked, suddenly shy.

“Only if that means that you are my boyfriend too” Kurt said.

“Deal”

“Well boyfriend, does that mean that now I can kiss you?” Kurt asked.

“Since today feel free to kiss me whenever you want” Blaine said grinning like an idiot.

The kiss they shared was tentative at first, but it was still perfect. And of course that was the moment that Pam decided to enter in the living room.

“Finally!” Pam squealed.

The two boys launched at the opposite sides of the couch, faces red with embarrassment.

“Blaine, you know I love you, but if I had to see you one day more moping around because you thought Kurt didn’t love you back I would have told Kurt myself” Pam teased her son.

“Oh god, mom leave please” Blaine said while hiding his face in his hands.

“Okay, but no funny business in the couch, love you son” She winked at Blaine. “And Kurt? I’m glad that you are his boyfriend. I could never choose someone better for my son than you, I love you too.” She then went out of the living room.

They looked at each other and Kurt said “Boyfriends forever and ever?”

“Boyfriends forever and ever” Blaine smiled. “Pinkie promise”

They linked pinkies again and then kissed in the couch for some time more until they had to go to eat dinner with huge smiles in their faces.

* * *

_**First time they proposed** _

They had lived together for five years since they came to New York. Both of them graduated at the top of their classes and both of them were the happiest they had ever been, however, something was missing.

“Did you like dinner?” Kurt asked nervously while he had his hands in his coat’s pockets, playing with the small velvet box that was in his right pocket.

“Yes, you are the best, did you know that?” Blaine said. “I enjoyed myself and I had the best company”

“You are such a sap”

“Yes, and you love me for that” Blaine replied grinning.

They were actually walking through central park and they were getting closer to ‘their special spot’. When they arrived there, with no one near, Kurt turned around, got on one knee, took one of Blaine’s hands and started talking.

“I love you for a lot more than being a sap. I love you because we know each other better than we know ourselves. I love you because you never stopped being my best friend. I love you because you never judged me. I love you because I can trust you. I love you because you make me laugh. I love the way you smile. I love the way you buy me flowers every Sunday and then you take me on a date. I love the way you make me feel cherished, loved and special. I love that you have always been there for me. I love you more than anything.” He took the velvet box of his pocket and opened it. “Blaine, my bestie, my boyfriend, the one I love the most in this entire world, would you do me the honor marrying me and being my husband forever and ever?

Blaine had tears in his eyes and couldn’t talk, so he decided to nod and throw himself on Kurt, hugging him with everything he got.

“Yes, I will marry you and I’ll be your husband forever and ever, pinkie promise” Blaine said when he got his voice back.

They linked their fingers and stared at each other lovingly.

“I love you, Kurt”

“I love you too, future husband”

* * *

_**First time they married** _

The day of the wedding, everything was perfect. There were no problems and it was the most beautiful wedding anyone there had witnessed, after all, Kurt was the one that planed it with Blaine’s help.

Some of the guests were dancing to slow music when Burt and Pam took a microphone.

“Hello everyone, as you know I’m Kurt’s father” Burt said. “I have lived a lot by now and I can honestly say that I have never seen someone as in live as those two lovebirds over there. They have grown a lot since they first met when they were 5 and since then they have been inseparable. I consider Blaine as my son and I’m proud of the both of you and all the things you have achieved together and alone.”

“Thanks Burt, now what I’m supposed to say?” Pam said with a hand on her hip, making the whole room laugh and then she took the microphone. “Well, there’s not a lot of things I can add to what he said, but I am proud of the both of you and the mans you have become. You both are really special and everyone that meets you falls in love with you. You just got married and this is now the beginning of your lives as husbands. There will be fights and disagreements, but with a love as the one you two share, you will only grow closer with time and I’m sure that you two were meant for each other. I wish you all the happiness in life and I love you both with all my heart, my sons.”

“At the end you talked more than me” Burt said playfully, which made the room laugh again.

The day ended and Kurt and Blaine went to their home and enjoyed the first night as husbands. When the sun was starting to rise, the both of them were tired and sated laying naked under the covers tangled with each other.

“I love you, husband, forever and ever” Blaine said.

“I love you too, husband, forever and ever, pinkie promise” Kurt said grinning.

With the sun rising, their pinkies joined and the biggest smiles in the world in their face, they drifted to sleep, ready to spend the rest of forever and ever loving each other and being husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be difficult sometimes, but with love, anything is possible. Love is something that some people take for granted and you don't know how much you need it until something bad happens and you realize that you have people there that will help you and that will be by your side. Love is something that everyone should have and give and I hope you all feel loved and that you make people around you feel loved.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you and I wish all of you the best.


End file.
